Love, Drugs and Videogames
by flam3z
Summary: This Final Fantasy crossover is based on the drama brought to our well known heroes during their confusing teenaged years.I know these stories are a dime a dozen, but hopefully after reading this you'll be pleasantly surprised. -
1. To prove Themselves

Hello, and thanks for finding interest in reading my first fanfic! This story is a highschool based fusion of all Final Fantasy stories above FF7 (including FF7 itself) but excluding FFXI. Yes, I know these stories come a dime a dozen, but gimme a break! By the way, I really hope you don't mind that this chapter is extremely long. The point of view will change, so don't worry, it won't only be from Tifa's point of view, though she is my favourite Final Fantasy female character. Please read and review!

The small, slightly chubby fourteen year old nervously waited in front of her suburban home for the large bus that would carry her away to her summer vacation. Fresh out of eighth grade, Tifa Lockheart was a small, intelligent and sarcastic girl with ebonite hair and twinkling eyes that glowed a deep blood hue. Her pale skin glowed in the summer sunlight, as did the small metal studs protruding from the leather belt that held up her loose black pants. She wore a men's T-shirt that bore the logo of her father's company, and next to her was a large black suitcase that held her clothes and necessities.

Suddenly, a group of deep, carefree voices approached her, paralysing her in embarrassment as she stood awkwardly alone.

"Like you're not enough of a loner…you have to prove it by standing in the sidewalk staring into space," sneered a tall blonde boy with an evil grin. He strode proudly on the sidewalk until he decided to lean casually on a streetlight post. Tifa hated him, for she had the misfortune of growing up with this boy. His friends knew him as Cloud Strife. She knew him as Satan.

"Ehhhhhh, leave her alone!" shouted yet another blonde boy, walking up to Tifa and ruffling her hair. She chuckled lightly, as she was used to being treated like a child by Zell, even though, like Cloud, he was only a year older than her. Zell was the kind of big brother figure that was there to protect Tifa when Cloud felt extremely mean and mischievous. Tifa was glad that he was coming along to the martial arts camp in which she would spend the next two months.

"Yeah, ease up, she's gone for two months anyways, give her a break", smirked Tidus, as Zidane, Zell and Irvine nodded their heads in agreement. Squall merely situated himself next to Cloud. Zack followed Squall, still chuckling at Cloud's remark. He also enjoyed making fun of Tifa's image.

Thankfully, the bus rolled down the street and screeched to a stop in front of the group, and Tifa exerted a large, long sigh of relief. The driver, dressed in his crisp company uniform, opened a compartment of the bus in which he directed Tifa and Zell to put their luggage. He then closed the compartment and asked the two teens to board the bus. Zell waved excitedly to his friends as he boarded the bus, but Tifa merely smiled awkwardly and followed Zell.

"See ya, nerds!" shouted Zidane with a wide grin, the only ninth grader in the group of male friends.

"Hey Tifa!" yelled Cloud suddenly. Tifa curiously poked her head out the window of the large bus. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll lose a pound!" he yelled with a mischievous smile. At this, Tifa's face cracked into a large, sarcastic smile as she raised her hand to the window to show Cloud a certain "special" finger. With a large puff of smoke, the bus roared and began its 2 hour drive to the most well known martial arts camp in Japan.

"Hey, how long have you known Cloud?" Zell inquired while occasionally throwing glances to a blonde girl that was sitting in the seat beside him on the opposite side of the isle.

"Unfortunately, since we were about four years old…just about four or five years before you came around. I've known Zack and Squall for just as long also, but Tidus, Irvine and Zidane are all friends I just met," she explained, adjusting her seat to a comfortable angle. She knew that she may as well enjoy her comfortable bus ride, because she knew that the following two months would probably be the most straining her body would ever experience.

Tifa and Zell chatted animatedly for most of the two hour bus ride. Tifa had saved up all of her money to go on this 1500 gil excursion, as had Zell. The main point of the camp was to learn martial arts and self discipline, and Tifa was extremely anxious to go, awaiting the day she would get on the bus. She vowed to herself that she would try as hard as she could to learn as much as possible so that maybe, just maybe, she would win the prize that was given at the end of the program to the person that would win the martial arts tournament. The prize was a large punching bag and a pair of expert gloves, and Tifa was anxious to prove that she was good enough to win it.

When the bus arrived at the huge camp, Tifa separated herself from her friend and headed towards the women's cabins, where she would pick up her uniform and drop off her luggage before rushing to her very first workout. She quickly changed into the uniform she was carrying and examined herself in the mirror with a sense of pride – she was wearing the uniform of Japan's finest martial arts training camp. It was black and sleek with a small crest in the shape of a flame in which her name was embroidered. The tank top was slightly tight, but breathable, and the pants had small hidden zippers that could be pulled to remove the length of the pants, turning them to shorts. She then tore herself from the mirror and ran into the open field outside, which was separated from the men's training feild by a small strip of forest.

"Alright, ladies. We will begin by testing your flexibility with some simple stretches. Then we will do ten minutes worth of jogging, which will increase by three and a half minutes every day. We will be doing this four times a day. We will be taking part in sports that improve our hand-eye coordination, and then, finally, we will be doing 4 hours of martial arts training per day, distributed over the course of the day. Our objective is not to gain bulky man-like muscles," the beautiful instructor explained with a grin, "but we will improve our strength drastically. Does everybody understand? Ok, now START!"

Tifa returned to her cabin after dinner extremely sore, but smiling none the less, internally laughing at the fact that 'big, strong, tenth grade Zell' was as sore as her. She pulled her body into one of the only vacant showers in the cabin and embraced the warm, soothing liquid before drying off, brushing her hair, getting dressed and plopping on her bed, which was the top bunk of a bed that was pushed into a cozy, concealed corner of the cabin. Soon enough, she was cuddled in her blankets and fast asleep. At 5:00 am she was awoken for a workout, and this routine continued for the next 6 weeks.

Tifa started to notice her strength increase as she learned the moves of the martial arts sensei. She began to improve her skills drastically, and was soon at the top of the female class of her age group. The tournament was fast approaching, and she believed that she was ready for it. There were four tournaments – the junior men, the senior men, the junior women and the senior women. They would all take place over the course of the last week of the camp program, and the first tournament would be the Junior Men. Zell was becoming excited, and was often seen swatting at the air with fists, much to the enjoyment of many giggling girls around him, as, truthfully, there weren't many attractive men there, and Zell was probably as close as the girls could get to attractive during the program. He would compete in the first tournament to be held.

Tifa sat anxiously in the stands as the golden sun shone brightly over the crisp green grass of the stadium. She watched as the junior men came striding onto the field, two at a time, to begin the challenge, all pumped up and ready to go. She stood up and screeched for Zell as he pummelled his fists into the opponent, however, that's all he seemed to do. When the match ended, Zell was defeated, though he had made it pretty far in the tournament – he was one of the final six contestants. The sensei explained why he had lost to the screaming mass that filled the stands, as he had done for every other defeated contestant.

"Mr Dincht, you have a problem that I have noticed throughout the program. Your major problem is lack of discipline – a disregard for the rules and proper form of martial arts. However, you have still improved your strength and some of your skills in this program, and the change of your respect towards myself and other means of authority has truly been a dramatic improvement. For this, I am proud. And one more thing, Mr Dincht…be patient. It took me many years to become the sensei that I am, and you shouldn't try to become the best over such a short period of time. Take it slow. Thank you."

The match was won by a tall, bulky man who was at the maximum age to qualify for the Junior games, but now that Zell was out of the competitions, Tifa began thinking more about the competition in two days – the one SHE would be competing in. She spent that night practicing her form and movement, and the next night focusing on her strength. She was ready.

The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she strode onto the field in her uniform, her hair tied loosely at its base and a look of determination sharpening her facial features. She approached her first fight, and although she could faintly hear Zell's cheers, her ears blocked out any unwanted sounds that might shatter her concentration. She bowed to her opponent – a tall, strong older girl – and the battle began. She flawlessly carried out her battle skills and patterns which her opponent tried desperately to synchronize, but she failed, and Tifa won the battle in under five minutes. Soon enough, she was in the final four, and as she spit the blood from her mouth and wiped the sweat from her brow, she strode, yet again, into the stadium for her last two battles, with her only motivation being her thirst to prove herself - and the picture in her mind's eye of Cloud and Zack, bruised and broken.


	2. We're back! short chappy

Hello! I'm back, unfortunately, to waste some more of your time on my increasingly pathetic fic! By the way, I forgot to mention that none of the characters belong to me…I know SE is probably touchy about that stuff. Anyways, I also forgot to mention that there is gonna be some…_minor_ swearing…either in this chapter or pretty much in the rest, if I can find a reason to continue writing it. AHEM nobody reviews AHEM COUGH. well, enjoy…and please review so I know weather or not to bother continuing with this crap. - By the way, I accept constructive criticism, however, flame me and I shall burn you so bad you'll have to dunk your ass in the same pool Aerith died in to put out the blaze. Have a nice day :).

Chapter 2

"Hey, hurry the hell up, Zell's gonna be back soon…aren't we gonna go wait for him?" Zack asked, swinging the care package of hotdogs over his shoulder. "His mom's gonna kill me if I don't give these to him…she doesn't want her baby to starve while she's on vacation." The group of teens nearly cried with laughter.

"Ok, then, lets go," said Cloud anxiously, awaiting the moment in which he could continue to torture Tifa – he sorely missed it. He walked onto the street, chatting animatedly to his friends, and as they reached the bus stop, he claimed, yet again, his spot leaning against the post alongside Squall.

With a loud revving sound of a roaring engine, the greyhound bus that had picked up Tifa and Zell in the beginning of the summer was finally bringing them back home. The bus stopped, and out climbed Zell, who immediately dove towards his friends to accept noogies and props. "Hey, Tee," said Tidus absently, concentrating more on Zell than on the girl in baggy clothes in front of him. That's probably why he didn't notice the large grin on her face.

"Hey, asswipe, help me with this," she snickered in Cloud's direction.

"Hmph. All summer in a damn martial arts camp and you can't even carry your own luggage?" he sneered, walking towards the bus.

"It's not luggage I need help with, fag. I can cope FINE with the luggage," she spat back, still grinning widely. Cloud pushed her roughly aside as the driver pulled out her luggage: A large suitcase, a small cube box, and a large rectangular box made with heavy duty cardboard. The entire group went silent, and then began to parade around Zell, praising him for his victory and prize; however, Zell shrugged them off with a slight grin.

"It ain't mine."

One by one, each one of them turned towards Tifa, wide-eyed, but Cloud merely laughed.

"Prove it," he chuckled. "Fight me."

"Pssht. Help me hang the punching bag inside," she said, carrying the box towards Cloud and gesturing to her home – a modest house on the other side of the street. She plopped the box over Cloud's shoulder and he grunted under the unexpected weight, wondering how a weakling like Tifa could carry it as easily as he could. As the whole group walked into Tifa's house and into her basement, Zell leaned over to Cloud and whispered, "I feel bad for you. Piss her off and you get an ass whoopin'. It takes a lot to win crap like that…even I got disqualified."

When everyone was in the basement, Cloud and Squall hung the extremely heavy punching bag on a beam while Tifa greeted her parents. With a grin Tidus listened as her mother squealed in excitement after hearing that she had won. Zack rolled his eyes, and all of the guys laughed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and stomps could be heard rushing towards the door to allow the guest in. Squall, Cloud and Irvine walked loudly up the stairs to watch Tifa as she was practically tackled by another brunette about her height – It was Cloud's ex-girlfriend, Rinoa. Cloud waved, then turned around to walk back to the basement, closely followed by Squall. Irvine, however, draped his arms consolingly around both girls, who were locked in a hug, as they were best friends. "No need to be upset girls…Irvine is here…" At this, Rinoa snorted in laughter and walked downstairs with Tifa and Irvine. She waved at Cloud – they had separated on good terms - and walked toward the hanging punching bag.

"Ok, Tee, let's see what you and Zell have got! Come on, uniforms on! I wanna see the stuffing come out of this thing! And by the way, I wanna see the gloves too!" said an exasperated Rinoa in a single breath. Tifa chuckled, and both her and Zell separated into two washrooms to change. Tidus tapped his foot on the ground in anticipation, and Zidane spoke to Rinoa about random subjects.

Zell walked out of the basement washroom in his slightly wrinkled uniform which was slightly tight, outlining his abs. Zidane poked him in the stomach. "Whoa! See? This is the benefit of not eating hotdogs," he chuckled, running quickly away from Zell in fear of retaliation. "Shaddap, monkey child," he said scathingly. Rinoa clapped, seeing that Zell had reached the fitness of his friends – however, as long as there were hotdogs in reach, she knew it wouldn't last long. Tifa walked down the stairs, her hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, her uniform clinging gently to her newfound curves. Unexpectedly, Rinoa suddenly ran to Tifa and lifted her shirt up just above her navel.

"Holy shit! You've got abs!" she shrieked. Zack raised his eyebrows, stiffening his crossed arms and staring intently at Tifa. Cloud merely stood perplexed, not aware of his mouth, which was hanging open in complete surprise. Zell smirked, Irvine smiled, and Tidus roared in laughter at Cloud's expression. Zidane however, strode towards Tifa and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Is 8:00 good?"

Tifa laughed with Rinoa and slipped on her combat gloves – silky, firm black leather with small mythrill studs protruding from the knuckles. She walked with Zell towards the punching bag.

In swift and flowing movements, each one battered the bag with skill and technique. Cloud knew that any living being beneath Tifa's blows wasn't a very lucky one. He watched Zell, who's martial arts talent had escalated. Squall raised his eyebrows in an unreadable expression. After about 20 minutes of the entire group watching transfixed as the dojo students showed their skill, Tifa pulled away and proposed going out for dinner together. For one last time in the completed summer vacation, the companions walked the streets of the neighbourhood without worrying about homework, or – as they would soon discover – the other trials of highschool.

_Hey Hey! Woah, you're still alive! Cool. Anyways, you're probably happy it was a short chappy, but just to make you groan, there's another on the way! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Night at the Movies

_Hiya! So, anyways, before I say anything to useless, I need to get through the important stuff. THIS IS NO LONGER JAPAN. THEY ARE IN MIDGAR. You see, I would merely edit it, but I don't know how because this is a very cruel site to those who are new to it (in other words, I'm confused) lol. So here is yet another boring chapter that I pulled from the back of my insane mind. Have Fun!_

Chapter 3

Trembling slightly, Rinoa and Tifa entered the school in which they would be stuck for the next four years – Sector 10 Secondary School. By the sound of the name, Tifa expected a cold, strict school, but while walking through the hallways for the first time, she and Rinoa couldn't help but smile as they passed short preppy girls with rolled up kilts, staring intently at a group of boys huddled in a corner. Their smiles broke into instant laughter when they noticed that the group of boys consisted of Cloud, Zack, Squall and Tidus. Guessing Irvine and Zidane had gone chick-hunting, Tifa and Rinoa walked towards their lockers after the welcoming assembly in the massive auditorium.

"Where's yours?" Rinoa asked. "Mine is right…Here!" she added triumphantly as she found her locker.

"Mine is like, three floors up. This school is massive! Can you believe it has five floors?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

"Oh, that's because they teach magic here…Didn't you see your timetable?" asked an unfamiliar voice to their right. "Sorry about that, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Yuna, and don't worry, I'm a tenth grader, but seeing that you guys don't look like the usual mindless niners, I'm on your side," she chucked. Tifa noticed that she was strikingly beautiful, even in the baggy black dress pants and loose black polo that were included in the school uniform. Her hair was short, but tied messily in a spiky ponytail at the back of her head. At the side of her face hung a small beaded piece of hair in a deep blue that matched the colour of the crest on the uniform shirts. (_AN: Yes, this is Yuna from X. I'm kinda alternating back and forth through X and X2 in this story, getting help from friends along the way because I haven't played either game, but have some knowledge of it _).

"I'm Rinoa, and this is Tifa, nice to meet you," said Rinoa in a polite and excited voice.

"Woah! Cloud told me about you guys! Zack is like, the biggest asshole on earth…he kept referring to you as "the cow", or the "fat ass baby", Tifa! I am going to officially kick his ass…" Yuna said, slowly trailing off as she looked over Tifa's shoulder, lost in whatever she was looking at. Tifa turned, only to see a hand that quickly made contact with her lower back…lower, lower back. She looked up to se that the hand was owned by a tall, slightly handsome blonde student that looked to be about 15 or 16 years of age. Truthfully, not giving a shit about who he was, she found no shame in giving him a hard punch in the face – contrary to the harmless slap that he was expecting. Holding his bleeding nose and trying to shake off the laughter of his peers, he sent Tifa a death-glare.

"RUFUS, YOU SON OF A-" Yuna roared, dropping her books as a crowd began to form. Suddenly, the crowd parted for a student with long, shaggy silver hair that was tucked messily into a black bandana, spiking out at odd angles. In a weird way, he seemed to be punk-like and gangster at the same time. He was followed closely by a couple of angry boys, and Rinoa soon realized that this duo consisted of Squall and Cloud. Both seemed angry and upset, and Rufus was quick to run away. However, the guy with the bandana was intent on sticking around. He draped his arm lovingly around Rinoa's shoulder while sending glances towards Tifa. After a few seconds, he began eyeing Yuna, too. As quick as he came, he left though…Embarrassed as hell. Squall grabbed him by the shoulder to whisk him out of the crowd and possible slaughter him, but Cloud was a little more sinister. In one quick, swift movement, Cloud yanked the baggy black pants downward to reveal small underwear…in a disturbing pink hue.

"WOAH! Sephroth, did your mommy knit those panties for you?" jeered a voice from the crowd.

"AHH! We're gonna be late for our first class! Holy shit…Bye guys! And thanks! See ya at lunch!" screeched Tifa, yanking a hesitant Rinoa away from the action that they were the centre of. Rinoa was confused, but Tifa, being a slight nerd, was concerned about her class starting in a matter of seconds. She tore through the hallways, Rinoa in tow, and dashed through the door of her science class as the bell rang a long, piercing note through her ears. Both of the girls took their seats in front of the teacher, pulling out books filled with thick piles of lined paper.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Professor Gast, and I will be your science teacher this year. Before I begin teaching this class, I would like to tell you all that unsupervised experiments are NOT permitted, because during the last 30 years of teaching that I have experienced, there have been some, erm," he shot a nervous glance at Sephiroth as he walked in and sat in his seat, "_accidents_." He finished, wiping the sweat from his brow. "And these experiments must be supervised by ME, not anyone else, including Professor Hojo." He gave a slight shudder, then continued by beginning a boring unit in Biology.

"That was officially the most boring class that I have ever been forced to sit through. And please remind me to bring my diskman for second period English, cause if I have to listen to Mr Valentine for one more minute without some sort of distraction, I WILL die," said Rinoa rapidly in one breath, as though she had been holding it for the entire period. "We have first lunch, so we should meet up with Zidane and the other niners."

"No, this school is different, Rinoa, I think you're confused with the highschool your brother went to. This is Midgar, not Balamb. We eat with the other niners, the tens, and the special Ed and ESL kids," explained Tifa. "So we're with everyone, even Cloud, Zack and Squall. Whoopee," she said sarcastically. "Then again, we're with Yuna too!" she said, gesturing to Yuna, who had just strode up to them. At this point, a group of squabbling girls walked around the corner, kilts rolled up to expose most of their legs, hair straightened to flow like water in the wind. In the centre was a pompous looking blonde girl who drawled to her friends, and together, they all shot flirty glances towards Sephiroth and Rufus, who were already seated in the caf. Suddenly, the group was broken to fragile blonde pieces by a bouncy girl with random braids protruding from her bandana, her eyes swirling with anticipation. "YUNIE!" she screamed, running towards Yuna and glomping her.

"H-H-HI Rikku!" Yuna said in a muffled voice, suffocated by Rikku. _Cousin, _she mouthed to Rinoa and Tifa. They grinned, knowing that they now had a new bouncy friend.

"Hey Zidane, how 'bout that one? I bet I can snag her," said Irvine pompously as he gestured towards a girl who he was just about to ask out. "Or that one! The one who's hanging with Tee and Rinoa! She's hot," he said excitedly. He strode up to her confidently, forgetting Zidane existed, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, beuti – AHH!" shouted Irvine, noticing that it was Yuna, the girl who was in half of his classes the year before, and who had rejected him. "Ermm, it's the hair, you cut it cause last year it was, like, longer, heh…well gotta go," he muttered, running towards Zidane again.

"Wow, that was what I call skill," gushed Zidane in mock congratulations. "How bout…I try that one?" he asked eagerly, pointing to a short girl with red hair. He walked towards her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey…OOOW!" he yelled, a sudden pain shuddering near his backside. He turned to see a boy with ruffled chocolate colored hair – and a tight grip on Zidane's tail. He let go, and walked beside the pretty girl.

"C'mon Kairi," he said, scowling to Zidane. Zidane merely retaliated with a flash of a certain finger in Sora's direction, and walked back to Irvine so they could sulk together.

"I can't believe you, suspension on the first day of school! Why couldn't you just leave Tifa to deal with Rufus and Sephiroth, she could've you know!" Tidus scowled towards Cloud.

"Shaddap, I don't like Sephiroth anyways," Cloud grinned back.

"GET THE DAMN FANGIRLS AWAY FROM ME!" roared Squall. He hated lunchtime. Zack, however, loved the attention he was currently getting from a green eyed girl with a soft voice and long, chestnut hair.

"So, Aerith, do you wanna chill after school or sometin'?"

Rinoa and Tifa couldn't even count the email addresses that they brought home with them – they had met so many great people, even in the tenth grade! Tifa reviewed her list, etching a reminder in the back of her head, _add these people! Don't forget!_ Rinoa did the same, reviewing her list also, looking at what she had written – – – – _Aerith (pink vegan – __Yuffie (remember not to carry money around this – __Rikku (female – __Riku (the hot – __Yuna – __Leblanc (I can cuss her when I'm – __Math teacher (I hate god damn math)_

Tifa chuckled at the list. She then asked Rinoa if she was going to the movies that night. "Yuna is bringing her cousin Rikku and Garnet is coming too! It'll be fun," she whimpered, hanging from Rinoa's sleeve. "C'mon!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. What movie are we seeing and when are we going?" she asked, hoping mentally that they would be seeing a comedy or something. She knew Tifa had the tendency to pick the scariest movies ever created and laugh when Rinoa freaked out and, occasionally, dropped popcorn or soda on an unsuspecting victim in the row in front of them.

"'The curse of the Twisted', at 8:00," she answered. _Of all the shitty luck,_ thought Rinoa.

"Daddy, I'm going to the movies!" yelled Garnet, one foot out the door and the other in the house as she waited for her father's response

"Go ahead, but enjoy it while it lasts because I'm expecting good grades in exchange for your freedom," he said sarcastically, his voice muffled because his head was in the cupboard as he fixed the sink. "Bye!"

As soon as she reached the theatre she slightly rolled up her ruffled white peasant skirt – it was below her knees, and she had the feeling that it wouldn't be long before her father tried to dress her in a Nun's uniform. Actually, he'd probably complain about Nuns having to wear skirts in the first place, even if they were down to the ankles. She was grateful, however, that her mother was able to persuade her father to allow her to wear skirts at all. She straightened her pale yellow shirt and walked into the movie theatre where she spotted Tifa and Rinoa. Tifa was wearing a black golf shirt that wasn't skin tight, but wrapped around her nicely. She also wore a skirt, but a red and black plaid one surrounded by edgy belts and spikes. Rinoa wore a black skirt with a sky blue shirt and silver earrings that were long and rectangular and nearly rested upon her shoulders. The three girls bought their tickets and headed inside.

"RIKKU, STOP THE DAMN CAR!" screeched Yuna, who hardly ever swore unless she was enraged or, as in this particular case, near death. Rikku was bashing her head to a beat that was blasting from the radio, turning the steering wheel at random and accelerating periodically. "Rikkie, I understand completely that you have an Al Bhed drivers licence, however, EEK!" she was cut off by a honking sound as Rikku slipped the car around an 18-wheeler (tractor trailer) and cut across 3 lanes to get into the theatre parking lot, "drivers are different here in Midgar, and…well, at least we're here," she finished with a sigh of relief. Rikku must've left about 3 accidents in her wake. The bouncy blonde opened the car door and stepped out.

"Back home, you only have to be 14 to get your licence! I've had it for a year and I've never gotten in trouble!" she said with a childish pout, knowing that Yuna was disappointed in her driving.

"Well, don't worry, just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay! Look, popcorn!"

"My God, I seriously think you have A.D.D or something," Yuna sighed as Rikku ran to the concession stand. _(A/N: Attention Deficit Disorder is not a laughing matter, but loosen up! I hope Rikku fans don't mind that in my story, she has the attention span of a rock. She's still nice, just hyper! " don't hurt me) _

Yuna straightened her purple shirt and pulled down the bottoms of her Capri pants (they were bunched at the thigh because she was gripping them in prayer during the drive). Rikku bounced around in khaki coloured shorts and a bright yellow tank top, a surfer style wicker belt around her waist. Her crazy blonde hair was pinned up in a messy yet attractive way with a bandanna and seashell clips. They ran into the theatre for the movie they were late for, and found Garnet, Tifa and Rinoa sitting in the back of the theatre.

"Garnet was just telling us about her dad's awesome sword collection!" Rinoa squealed. "Rinoa decided we should nickname her Dagger," said Tifa with a grin. "Anyways, it makes her seem more intimidating to some of the pervs at the Sector," she added with a grin, referring specifically to Irvine, Zidane and Zack back at the school. The girls sat quietly through the first half of the movie, screeching periodically when a twisted corpse would attack the actors as they were trapped in Diablos' realm. "We never should've taken the lamp!" they yelled, running for dear life from the mangled zombies at their heels. Tifa merely laughed, claiming that the movie was hilarious. But for once in Tifa's life, she screamed during a horror movie.

She was sitting comfortably in her seat at the edge of the row, sipping her sprite and enjoying the grotesque movie, when suddenly a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth, pulling her over the seat into the aisle behind the last row in which they were sitting. "AIIIII!" she screamed in terror, thrashing around as people began to turn and look for the source of the screaming. Figuring it was just part of the movie, they merely turned back to watch the film. Then, all at once, the grip on her mouth loosened and she heard hysterical laughter (which no one complained about because of the loud movie – they couldn't hear it anyways). She pulled down the skirt which had risen; exposing black shorts she had worn underneath for coverage (thankfully), and her face turned red in fear and anger.

Rikku, Yuna, Rinoa and Dagger peered over the backs of their seats fearfully, only to see three little clumps on the dark theatre floor, shaking with laughter and rocking back and forth. Tifa was huddled up against the seats, still recovering from the initial shock of being pulled over her seat by a mysterious hand during a twisted horror movie. Suddenly, she noticed the long black shag protruding from one of the laughing lumps, and with a great surge of anger, she clubbed it on the head with her fist. Like a wounded potato bug, the clump unfolded and settled on its back, and Rinoa noticed that it was Zack. Peering at the other two figures, she noticed that both had messy blonde hair, and one that seemed to be defying gravity quite effectively. Tifa swiped at Zidane and he ran for cover, conveniently between Dagger and the seat in front of her. Tifa then swung her fist towards the last figure, who merely caught it lazily and snapped his face towards her. Though everyone else was laughing at the incident, Tifa shivered at the cold, eerie glint that came from his eyes, and nearly shrieked when she felt a warm tingling in her cheeks. She took long breaths in anger and nearly screamed in fury when Cloud moved forward and drawled, "Hmph. You're kinda weak…your face was pretty priceless though." At this, he stood up and reached for Tifa's hand, pulling her up easily, and Dagger (the hopeless romantic) let out a soft squee. Tifa stood up, sent Cloud a grateful, flirty grin, and kicked him in the groin.


End file.
